We all fall down
by MechromancerFTW
Summary: Hopefully I don't fail too badly
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten on March 23, 2012**  
I woke up with a major hangover in a strange tower that seemed to be hit by a bomb or something, really I didn't care all I wanted to do was go back to sanctuary and pretend I was a good girl and didn't get drunk with Salvador behind Maya's back. Man that rakk ale really did a number to me I got up and looked around and found Salvador and called over drunkenly, "Hey Salvador Hell of a night last night huh you think Maya found out that I stayed up all night drinking rakk ale with you and talking about how I ended up ending up on pandora"  
"Gaige, stop talking" Salvador warned me with a worried look on his face.  
"I mean I like Maya but she needs to stop treating me like her own kid I mean wow over protective mother much" I notice salvador pointing behind me with a nervous almost scared face I ask in a bummed out tone, "she's right behind me isn't she?"  
"Oh ya I'm right behind you and you young lady are in some serious trouble I mean when we get back to sanctuary you are going wish you were never born I mean you know how unbelievably..." suddenly a loud voice echoed through my head it said, "This is Mister Torgue broadcasting from right inside of your head telling you to mend the rift, also I'm hungry somebody make me a sandwich end of announcement"  
"Hello are you even listening to me" Maya said to me in an obviously pissed off tone "in fact I'm sure Axton would be pissed as well I mean that man treats you like your his own daughter and you go drinking with a short drunken psychopath" I thought to myself Axton really does treat me like his own daughter I mean he even let me help him improve his pride and joy his turret. I felt guilty about betraying Axton and just wanted to find him a great big hug and tell him how sorry I was for disobeying him I just wanted to fit in with the rest of the people on Pandora. I asked Maya where's Axton.  
She simply replied, "I don't know honey, in fact where the hell is Zero" looking behind her and all of a sudden I hear a scream followed by a "where the hell did you come from" I just chuckled to myself Must be Zero he disappears when you're not paying attention and magically reappears when you mention him all without you seeing him leave or reappear, I don't know how he manages it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewritten on March 24, 2012 I actually thinking of doing a fallout 3 fan fic with the borderlands 2 characters what do you guys think of this **  
I turn over to Zero in his hands where four small pistols I asked where'd you find those pistols Zero  
He simply stated, "not important" as he threw one at me. I thought to myself wow Zero you could have at least told me where you got these I mean not everything has to be a big freaking mystery I mean I like mystery men but this is just freaking crazy. "What's the plan" he simply continued in a cold voice.  
Maya simply said, "we need to turn on the power and find Axton" she said I a seemly confident voice but I could tell she was scared real scared none the rest of group didn't seem to notice though I guess it was because we were real close "everyone understand?" All of sudden the voice came back and told me, "ok Mister Torgue here explaining things around here. Since you and your friends here are total bad asses I hired a bunch of zombies to kill you, you're welcome I didn't want you guys to get bored so I was like fuck it hire zombies I got half my workforce eaten in the first five minutes but who gives a fuck" Me being a little crazy and a whole lot confused asked the voice, "What I don't understand" I hear Salvador face palm behind he taps me on the shoulder and ask, "are you still drunk because Maya made it pretty clear, because if you need to we can let you sleep it off for an hour or two while the rest of us find a way out of creepy tower" smooth move Gaige now they think your crazy you need to stop talking to the voice in your head "no I'm fine Salvador thanks for asking" suddenly a loud screaming noise that seems to echo from all direction surprises me I ask Zero, "hey do you hear that"  
"is that you Axton I coming hold on" screamed Maya. Me being a child of science and cuteness thought to myself that voice couldn't be Axton I know Axton's voice and that was not it but then I thought if it isn't Axton who is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**rewritten March 24, 2013**  
Before I could warn Maya she was soon confronted with a strange man with a tattered white shirt and a black pair of fat people sweat pants, she approaches him and asks if he saw our friend Axton and the guy just turns around and bitch slaps her twice in the face and then the bastard turns over to me and hits me in the chest I mean what the hell luckily Zero was around a to teach the guy a lesson in manners and by that I mean he just shot the guy in the face it was pretty bad ass of course is would be even more awesome if I wasn't covered in the guys brains ok I liked it, still was terrifying though I mean Maya was crying I mean she was crying in fact the only thing that was keeping me from crying was the fact that headshot was so epic but now I'm in a strange place and was all covered in blood still not complaining.  
"Can someone help me up so we can get the hell out of here this place is just screwed up" Maya said nearly crying, I figured to myself Zero will get it but again Zero just disappeared again without a trace I mean what the hell I gotta get him to teach me to do that I mean wow here one moment gone another but anyway Salvador ended up getting her and then guess what my good friend the voices in my head showed back up, "Mister Torgue here telling you that apparently having half your staff zombified is bad for a company so here's what I'm going to do for every zombie employee you kill I'll give you 50 bucks but wait there's more if you kill a zombie in a bad ass way like blowing the guys head off I'll give you 100 and if I slice the zombie open with a Melee weapon I'll give you 130 buck now get out of here you bad ass mother fucker" me being pissed about the voices went a little crazy ok It was full-blown crazy I ranted something like this, "no matter day... the time... The place... ...I am there. Whether it be when the synthetic sun blazes overhead or sets beyond the horizon. Whether it be black as night with shadows of malice abound, before dawn sends then sodding off. My blade shall be drawn to join the fray. Whichever direction the freezing winds blow me, errr push me errr, direct me. I ride. The lush green groves of Sanctuary... The war-torn wasteland of the Heros Pass... or such as tonight the concrete jungle of Opportunity! I fear no enemy for my boundless might shall overcome all. My opponents, they await around every corner, and thus I shelve any doubts that a battle shall follow!"  
"Uh...excuse me?" Maya said in a confused tone  
"For it is my accustomed disposition that allows me to be ever vigilant against anyone who dares oppose the brunt of my sword! And if any assortment of foes shall try to best me, my friends..."  
"err Gaige?"  
"...my allies, my fellow warriors shall backeth me up... And save my leathery dragon hide from danger"  
"Uh hello?"  
"tonight shall be yet another night such as these I henceforth discribed and when my direction is influenced by the icy cold winds to which I have grown to cherish... That shall hear the woosh of my flashy red cape my matching green armor and my dashing good looks" Wooosh  
"wait where are you going"  
"for those who hath heard tales of the valiant knights of old who slayeth fierce enemies... I am the perfect harmony of master knight and dragon warrior for I am Gaige master of insanity"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh Gaige are you alright" Maya asked me which I was kinda weird I mean there would be no reason in the world that in would be anything but fine I mean why would she ask me that but I figured I'd at least give her an answer no matter how stupid the question she was most likely crazy must have been the shock of being bitch slapped in the face "I never felt better Maya why do you ask" I calmly replies "well no reason" I heard her answer"

**Salvador's Perspective**  
"Maya you mind coming over here for a minute and make sure... Well you know who doesn't follow" I called out to Maya. "ya what is it Salvador" she said as she slowly walked over "well I need to talk about Gaige" I said with a concerned face. "well what about her" she said cluelessly. "she's loco crazy I mean can't you see it I mean less than five minute ago with that speech she was happen I mean I think she actually thinks she's a dragon warrior knight I mean she's talking to voices in her head and when Zero blew that guys head up right onto her she was smiling I mean she's just grade A loco" I said trying to get Maya to understand what I'm saying  
"hey what are you guys talkin about over there" Gaige said running up to me "Uh nothing Gaige" I said trying to sound as normal as possiable. "Well I'm going to go to see if I can find a way out of here k cya" Gaige said in a cute voice. I thought to myself what kind of world is this such a nice kid shame the world has to be so cruel to her and make here crazy I just hope Axton can help sort that kid out "Maya I think we might have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't hurt herself or any of us ok" I told Maya in a depressed tone.  
"oh come on Salvador she's a teenage girl what harm could she possibly cause" she said trying to dismiss what I said to her.  
"famous last words Maya famous last words" **Gaige's Perspective**  
so here I am trying to find a way out of this stupid tower and there they are talking like that's going to help us out in this situation I mean what could they be talking about that was so important a anyway? Oh well the one thing we needed was a way to get out of this room but when I start looking I hear screaming and I yell, "Hey guys I think we have company and Zeros nowhere to be seen"  
"someone call me"  
"holy crap Zero you gotta stop doing that, anyway we got company" I turn oberon to a window and just stop pumping the zombies full of lead ok I missed half the time but still I was helping and Maya burst firing the zombies in the chest and naturally Zero was going for headshot and Salvador humorously enough went for ball shots I mean that man manages to be entertain even in the bleakest of situations but anyway we managed to deal with the zombies so I yelled "That's right fear the cute little girl" in celebration, but I had one last thing on my mind I had to tell the others about the voices in my head hopefully they don't think I'm crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Well they think I'm crazy great, but how do any of us truly know if were crazy maybe we are all crazy and we don't even know it. I mean I'm not crazy mentally unstable maybe but not crazy. So anyway between the last zombies and now we went through the first door and went down this one escalator and I found this outline of a gun and I touched it and the craziest thing happened when I touched the gun outline the gun appeared in my hands and I was like ok what the fuck and then guess who showed up more zombies so anyway we ended up dealing with it and here's were shit gets real fucked up so we open another door up and find a collapsed staircase and to the left there was a hall or maybe it was a room I don't know anyway at the end of this room hallway was a sniper outline which made Zero sigh a little so using my cute appearance and a little bit of pouting I managed to convince Zero to touch the sniper outline, and guess what happened a sniper suddenly appears in his hands, Which even surprised him and guess what I found next to the sniper a cute little Teddy bear so I touched it and it made this really eerie noise so I sorta left it alone. So we continue down another staircase and eventually come upon a box and guess what this box wanted it wanted money I mean what the fuck. A box that wanted money and they say I'm crazy I mean wow, I kind of felt bad for the box so I threw some money at it and boy was I glad I did the box immediately shifted through a whole bunch different of guns and soon spat out this Five Seven and I was like hey Salavador, hey Salavador throw some money at this box and he was all like, "ok what the hell it worked out for Zero listening to your insanity can't see why it wouldn't work for me" and you know what he gets a freaking RPG which put a big ass smirk on my gunzerker friend I never seen him with that big of a smile on his face which made me have a random thought why does nothing make sense I mean to unlock doors here throw money at it, to get guns touch outlines of guns and now boxes want money and give you weapons in return I mean this place is even more insane than me I guess that's why I'm doing so well here Gaige signing off  
"hey Gaige who the hell are you talking to" Salvador called out to me  
"nobody but the invisible people Salvador" I replied  
"Uh Gaige don't talk to them they aren't even real" he said with a sighing to himself  
"well sorry Salvador, ok you guys see ya later tell your wife I said hey"


	6. Chapter 6

Oh hey guys I'm going to be whispering to you guys today because Salvador says not to talk to you guys anymore but I was all like you guys are so nice and it wouldn't be right if I stopped talking to you guys. So anyway we threw more money at the box and Maya got this M8A1 and a KAP40 and Zero ending up getting a Python and then I got a Teddy Bear and the box was all like, "Bye bye" and then it ditched us I mean what the hell so we end up jumping off this ledge fell down the elevator and at the bottom I fell on something that made me cry for hours I mean I'm still torn up about it let's just say we found Axton bad news we found Axton's body. I mean I just sat their and hugged him for a full ten minutes crying. I mean that man was like my second father to me I remember how he used to mess up my hair and call me kiddo. Before I left I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a final goodbye anyway we continued down a few halls jumped down a few ledges opened like 3 doors  
"it was two doors" Zero said from behind  
"what the hell Zero where did you even come from" I said my heart still beating.  
"not important" he replied  
"your not going to tell Salvador are you" I said shaking.  
"nah talking to the non existent people again aren't you" Zero asked me.  
"Well ya I mean their like my best friends now I mean Axton's dead now and I mean I have nobody anymore. I remember how Axton and I use to work on turret together I mean" I burst out crying "I really don't want to talk about this anymore!"  
"don't be sad remember what Axton made you promise when you first arrived on pandora" Zero reminded me

**Flash Back**  
Well finally made it, so this is the famous sanctuary I heard so much about, so where are all the vault hunters. "So your the new one are you" asked a voice.  
"wow holy crap where the hell did you come from" I asked still shaking a bit  
"not important, the other vault hunters should be back soon" the voice stated  
"aren't you going to tell me your name" I asked  
"my real name no, but you can call me Zero" the strange man told me I thought to myself what a strange guy how can he just seemly appear out of nowhere I mean what the hell. Anyway that's when the other vault hunters show up there was a short guy who somehow looked pissed at pretty much all times there was a strange women with purple tattoos all over her body. Finally a pleasent looking man in a Dahl uniform. The women was the first one to interduce herself she said she her name was Maya and that she was a siren she also asked me how I ended up here I told them my story. This is where the man in the Dahl uniform told me, "innocentance is wasted and I'm so sorry that you never can replace it, the darkest road ahead your going to have face it, because I can't always be there for now I'll do the best I can. Sorry I always wanted to have a daughter but I suppose that's not happening now so I just want to let you know that no matter what you think of I'm going to try my best to guide you through this, no teenager should have to come here to pandora." which was kinda creepy how forward he was with me but at the same time I saw how much he cared about me he also told me to make a promise, that no matter what happens to be happy for him even if I die I want you to stay happy for me because for me at the end of the day I'm just an middle aged man with not much more to live for but my life would be well spent if I can help one kid have the life she deserved"


	7. Chapter 7

**Axton's Point of View **  
She's sad isn't she I mean I want to help her but I'm stuck here I told her I'd protect her and I'm stuck here watching her struggle it's almost enough to make a man go crazy, if I could tell her one thing right now it would have to be that I'm alive and well right now and she shouldn't worry and that she should stay strong for me, I can't believe I failed her. I scream out, "if you can hear me stay strong honey stay strong"

**Gaige's point of view**  
So hello people I'm back again and feeling a little better but this is where things get weird I swore I heard Axton a few moments ago he told me that he wanted me to stay strong for him. if I could hear him at least and I was all like wow this is weird I mean like WTF. anyway I ended up telling Maya and she was all like your just a little messed up in the head right now and I was all like hell I know what I heard and almost told her to go to hell but I held it back. But beside that we opened a few more doors turned on the power and I ended up this thing called Juggernog and surprisingly enough after I bought it I head Marcus's voice telling me no refunds and I was like does every vending machine have to be run by that man I mean come on this place is in the middle of nowhere how did Marcus even get this thing here, but on the other hand I've seen other pretty screwed up stuff here is this really so weird for this place. Anyway I got hit by this one zombie a good three times and still felt fine it was awesome Salvador was all like omg WTF but he said it in Spanish so ya really didn't know what he said just sorta guessed by his face. now I wish I took spanish in school. So ya everything was going so well until Salvador got overwhelmed and went down non of us could do anything about it until he started yelling for help, and half a second later zombies heads started to exploded and guess who that could be it was our friend Zero.  
"You called me" Zero asked  
"Holy crap how do you do that you scare me every time, one of these days you're going to get shot doing that Zero"  
Well anyway Salvador was down and shooting zombies in the balls I mean even when he's at risk of dying he still insists on fooling around and when we finally get him up he tries explaining that the zombies wouldn't be able to stumble at us without their balls and I was all like they are zombies and therefore dead they don't feel pain how would shooting the balls help. Anyway we need to keep moving and find a way out of here doesn't help that for some reason we insist on staying in this power room I mean this place is a death trap anyway Gaige out. No wait no quite I forgot something I found another Teddy in this room I touch it and of course it makes more scary noise I mean why wouldn't Teddy bears make scare noises I mean seems pretty legit to me, anyway Gaige out for real this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so anyway my gun was feeling a little underpowered against the zombie horde for whatever reason it used to be able to kill a zombie in the first headshot, but now it takes like a good six shots. I mean what the fuck are is going on are these zombies getting stronger luckily we found this machine it was called a "Pack A Punch" it was right next to the Juggernog machine and apparently this machine was supposed improve your guns before your eyes it even had this catchy jingle I think I recorded it with my echo device.

***click***  
Friends, neighbors, ladies, gentlemen... If you're feeling underpowered I'll help you make amends. Stick your weapon in the slot and let it change your luck... Few things in life are guaranteed, but I promise this won't suck... Punch your fists into the air and raise a rebel yell... There's lots of baddens out there you need to send to hell. With Pack a Punch I have a hunch you're problems will be gone... But if you end up on the ground, sing a country western song... Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch, Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch. Pack a Punch. ***Click***

So anyway I was all like what the hell, I'm feeling lucky I'll take the risk and slip the machine five grand. So then stick my PDW inside, and guess what it spits out a weapon called Predictive Death Wish. Which was quite ironic get it guys P for Predictive, D for Death and W for wish, get it PDW, ok shut up I thought it was funny. Anyway this is when something really weird happen and I mean mega super weird, remember that one guy in sanctuary the one who always told rumors about jacks mask well there was this one really freaky jumpy creature that just started yelling out things like behind jacks mask a tiny rack hive and stuff like that. I mean wow what the fuck huh, anyway We dealt with them and something so amazing happened you know what I'll let him explain K guys tell them about it.  
"Fine I'll tell them about it but even I can't even figure it out so Gaige and the rest of the group just finished off the jacks mask creatures wait is that a good name"  
"Ya sure why not" I replied  
"well they finished them off and I reappear completely fine I was dead and now I'm fine again but what I was so worried about is that you guys would lose hope and I'd have to watch you guys die one by one. I thought it was some kind of bitch slap by Satan, a final your worthless you could even keep your promise to the girl and now you have to watch your failures sort of thing" Axton explained  
"it's ok Axton you have plenty of time to make it up to me" I teased him. I thought to myself well he better make it up to me I was scared as fuck without him. But on a side note you should of seen Salvador's and Maya's faces they where all like omg it's Qxton and I was all like that's what they getting for doubting me, but another side note have no idea where Zero is.  
"You call me" Zero said swinging out of nowhere.  
"Aaaah what the hell Zero you have to stop doing that!" I screamed  
"Sorry my bad is that Axton how is he still alive" Zero asked  
"Well if you stopped sneaking off you'd know anyway Gaige out oh ya my new Pack a Punched gun is awesome!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so anyway Axton is back, happy days wait do you hear that, "innocence is wasted and I'm so sorry that you never can replace it, the darkest road ahead your going to have face it, because I can't always be there for now I'll do the best I can." Axton are you in here.  
"oh hey Gaige how's my favorite teenage girl doing" Axton asked me.  
"pretty good I have a question for you that phrase, you told it to me when I first met you it has meaning to you, why?" I asked  
"Well I really didn't want to tell anyone but for you kiddo I'll make an exception you see I had a mother just like anyway before I left before I left the kind hearted women wrote and song me a song for good luck. Sunshine fading from your stare, sometimes it's better not to care, and I can see your smile is withered one more autumn Leaf if drifting on the wind. is wasted and I'm so sorry that you never can replace it, the darkest road ahead your going to have face it, because I can't always be there for now I'll do the best I can. So a few days after I was posted I hears some pretty bad news you see my mother had passed away, you see she had a heart problem which was part of the reason I joined up with Dahl she couldn't afford her medicine and my old job wasn't cutting it." Axton explained.  
So Axton told me what was up with that phrase and I was surprised about how much he trusted me, I also trust Axton a lot I trust him just as much as my father anyway after that emotional experience I asked Axton if we could go out there and kill some zombies and he said calm down it's nice now we got to take every opportunity to rest we have no idea how many zombies are out there and we don't want to run out of steam now. So I asked him about his mother how was she as a person was she a nice women like my mother or what and he told me that his mother was a kind soul who enjoyed cooking, she really enjoyed baking I remember her strawberry rhubarb pies they where just so good and she could also make the best sherpards pies ever I swear my friends would come over as soon as she mentioned she was making them. After that I remember getting tired from all the fighting and the craziness of this place I felt Axton stroking my hair which was comforting he reminded me of my father back at home, but in many ways Axton was like my second father. He always made sure I was fed and protected even in a place as unforgiving as pandora, I remember how we took down Wilhelm that's when me and the others forged our friendship in the heat of battle. I'd tell you guys about it right now but I'm falling asleep here Gaige out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so I wake up to Axton gently shaking me to get me up I asked him how long was asleep he said around an hour and a half, be also told me we can't stay in the power room anymore and we have to move. I asked him where and he didn't know so I asked him can't we ride on top of the elevators and get off before they crush us. He thought about it for a minute and told me that was a great idea that the zombies would most likely not be able to get us up on the roof. Also of a sudden I was attacked be a zombie luckily Axton was on it in a fraction of a second and the gore exploded all over me, again I mean wow again not that I'm complaining it just got me excited for the fight ahead I mean what's more fun then piping zombies in the head I take a shot a zombies head a his head blew up I mean it went everywhere it was awesome, so I yelled out, "**SORRY ABOUT YOUR FACE**" and then turned over to Axton and said we going to get out of here soon Axton he nodded and we both leapt on to the top of the Juggernog elevator and guess what happens next my happy old mind voice it told me, "Mister torque telling you that in order to hire the zombies I had to make a deal with death meaning in return I let him put his dangerous hell rift here. How the hell was I supposed to know that dangerous hell rifts where dangerous. I am also only talking to you because your the only one who can close the rift but doing so will require your life the only question is will you sacrifice your own life for your friends?" which made me think to myself could I actually save my friends without crushing the man who I thought of as my second father, or would my guilt toward Axton doom us all. How did my life come to this a few months ago I was drinking hot chocolate and building stuff in my workshop and now I'm dealing with this I mean FML. Anyway after the voice and I was done talking to each other I felt Axton shake me and ask, "Hey Gaige is there something you need to tell me" so I explained to him how I was talking to a voice in my head that sounded like mister torque from the badass crater, but I didn't tell him about needing to sacrifice myself to save everyone else I couldn't bring myself to hurt the man I loved just as much as my own parents. So we then hit the roof I hop off and tell Axton let's go looking around for soda machine because they seem the help us so I buy a coach ya that's right I have to pay to open a coach how does one open a coach weirdness aside I go down the stairs and find something called "Double Tap Root Beer" which brightened up my day because I love Root Beer so at that point I didn't care what it did I was getting it. After drinking it I noticed my gun fired faster and my gun did double damage I was like the bringer of death I felt like the Alpha and the Omega it was awesome. I also convinced Axton to drink some Juggernog because you know everything helps, anyway thanks for listening to me again guys Gaige out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys what's up so anyway we killed a few more hundred zombies and Axton ended up going down again what is that like five times Axton?  
"Shut up Gaige I thought I was doing pretty good" Axton replied.  
"well what happened to saving the cute little girl" I teased Axton. Hehe man these guys would be screwed without me and Zero, and before you try it hey Zero.  
"oh hey Gaige didn't get you this time?" Zero told me in my head.  
"oh by the way Zero how can you talk to me in my head" I asked Zero.  
"Well you know me I won't say anyway I'm here to say you should look for some of the other perks like for example quick revive you could use it to revive Axton faster" Zero echoed in my head.  
"Is that right Zero" I said I noticed Axton just looking at me and I was all like, "What are you looking at I'm talking to Zero" and he was all like, "Uh Zero isn't here" and I was like, "really then who am I talking to?" and he told me, "nobody are you sure your ok?" this is where things get weird again I mean really why is this place so fucked up anyway so we meet who else but 'Handsome Jack' and he was all like, "Hello bandits of sanctuary I hear this one is bat shit crazy" that is when I punched him in the face and called him a fucking prick. Ah good time this was actually one of favorite points of this fucked up tower but this is when 'Handsome Jack' told us this really fucked up story it went like this, "This is what I don't get about you vault hunters you know the zombies are going to win but you guys don't die easily example this one guy in new haven right, so this asshole rushes me with a spoon. I mean a spoon and I'm dying laughing right so I scoop his stupid little eyeballs out with it and his kids are crying, Waaah Waaah anyway the moral is your a total bitch!" so ya really what the fuck is wrong with this guy. Really I know in each and every life so rain must fall but too much of that stuff is falling into mine but anyway I jump over that gap you know that one gap in-between the roof and the quick revive room so anyway I grab quick revive because Axton can't survive for more then five minutes in a zombie invasion good to know for the future and the whole time I hear 'Handsome Jack flirting with Maya I mean what the hell Jack, Maya you can't really think you have a chance with her but surprisingly Maya was enjoying it I mean really. Anyway enough of this so even Quick revive had a catchy jingle I got it right here

***Click*** when ever things been draggin' you down, grabbed you by the hair and pulled you to the ground... If you wanna get up you need a little revive... If you wanna get up you need a little revive... Yah  
***Click*** I mean why must these jingles be so anyway I quickly grab speed cola which is makes you reload faster I mean man my hands where moving fast it was awesome this is when something awesome and or weird happened the 'Mister Torgue' in my head was all like, "Ok fight fans here we go it's 'Pyro Peter' versus the vault hunters fight" and then this fast moving zombie with a propane tank on his back slowly shuffled forward and began charging at me and this is while he was one fire and I was all like hell no and shot him in the face with my Predictive Death Wish and it ended up taking five full clips and during this time Axton ended up going down four times I mean man Axton is cool and I love him but he is totally useless in a zombie related situation I mean like wow. So anyway after that me and Axton called it a day. So we found this one room slapped down a few claymores at the entrance. oh ya forgot to mention I got those so anyway back on track we found a small room with one entrance it was a sawing room and we ended up finding 'Mule Kick' so I drunk that and Axton got Juggernog again. Then went back into the sewing room and I ended falling asleep on Axton's lap again I mean whenever I lean on the man I end up falling asleep, anyway I ending this here guys Gaige out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so I wake up to the sounds of moaning and guess what I find Maya and 'Handsome Jack' making out I mean what the hell Maya what happened to you and Jack only being friends and why would you know make out with the man who has tried to kill you many times. I don't get it, so anyway after seeing that I had to try shutting my eyes and forgetting about it before I made myself sick. I ended up falling asleep for an hour or so and having this great dream where I was kicking 'Handsome Jack' in the balls over and over again and I was enjoying it until Axton woke me up. I got up and noticed, strangely enough Maya and Jack had left which I didn't really mind, the more time away from Jack the better. So this is when I discovered something funny as hell, if you run around in circles around the zombies they ball up and you can just go for headshots and save ammo, which is just plain awesome. After and few zombie waves, this big ass rift begins to form just in the gap between the roof and the quick revive room. Which depressed me I know what needed to happen and I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to abandon my dad here... Er I mean Axton, I mean I couldn't hurt him with my demise, sure he was a little creepy he was always a little to forward, but I could tell he meant well. So I asked Axton if I could tell him something which started to make me cry I mean it was either die alone in the rift or being selfish enough to let everyone die with me. Anyway he was all like, "Sure kiddo what do you need you hungry?" and I tried telling him the story without crying I never ended succeeded. I mean I told him everything including the part that I had to sacrifice myself to save the rest of them and he just broke down on me, he just started crying and then out of no where he got up and said, "no I can't let you I won't let you I promised I'd protect you" I tried to explained to him that there wasn't any other way but he wouldn't have anything about it and this isn't even the worst part of my day, this is also the time Maya and Jack come around and tell me that they are now a couple which made me think to myself, What the hell!" then they just started tickling each other laughing I mean they looked happy enough together but it still was really weird I mean my arch rival and my friend are dating that's just strange. Ok I'm going to need some time to process this Gaige out.


End file.
